Before Within the woods
by MAIRYM
Summary: Le clan Hamato est brisé, Raphael le voit bien. Depuis l'invasion des Krangs, la famille se divise et est profondément blessée. Mais le cas le plus grave reste Léonardo qui ne se réveille pas. Les quatre murs de la salle de bain semblent devenir une prison dont le leader inconscient est le gardien et la tortue rouge le prisonnier. Ainsi débutent les trois mois d'enfer.


Hum...bonjour mes biens chers lecteurs et mes bien chères lectrices !

Voilà une autre histoire que j'ai commencé en début de vacance. Titre en anglais car moi je les regarde en anglais.

Comme dit dans le résumé que vous avez surement lu, c'est le déroulement bref des trois mois où Léo patauge dans la baignoire inconscient après l'invasion en fin de saison 2. On m'a dit que c'était un peu fouillis, mais j'aime le fouillis :-). Bonne lecture !

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, le pull que je porte n'est pas à moi, l'ordi que j'ai n'est pas à moi.

_P.S. : La mise à jour était pour corriger les fautes. Il y avait carrément un bout de phrase qui manquait !_

* * *

><p>L'invasion réussie des Krang fut une des choses les plus affreuses à endurer pour le clan Hamato. On avait beau essayer de trouver un événement semblable, rien ne présentait la même cruauté que tout ce qui s'y était déroulé. Par chance, le clan avait pu fuir à temps, mais l'escapade s'était faite sans monsieur O'Neil, qui avait été de nouveau muté malheureusement, et Splinter, laissé pour mort.<p>

Si une partie de la petite famille se portait bien physiquement, le moral ne suivait pas, en particulier chez Raphael. Il était dans la nature de Michelangelo de relativiser, de Donatello de rationaliser, d'April de se concentrer sur ce qui était urgent (en l'occurrence la survie de Léo) et Casey...Eh bien, il était difficile de savoir. On le connaissait depuis peu, et sur le chemin, il accordait plus d'importance à la route qu'à autre chose. Mais Raphael réagissait différemment, en demeurant nerveux, et en ressassant les événements de la journée. Cela ne changerait pas durant les trois mois à venir.

Depuis leur départ des égouts et leur arrivée à la maison d'enfance d'April, Raphael ne pouvait retirer le regard de la vue du corps de son frère dans l'eau. La journée, on le voyait exactement dans la même position à surveiller un éventuel progrès dans la situation. Chacun pensait qu'il suffirait d'une semaine à Léo pour être éveillé et totalement rétablis, surtout Michelangelo.

La tortue orange tentait de voir la chose de la manière la plus optimiste possible. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose, mais il lui restait deux amis et trois frères, vivants et a priori en voie de guérison. La journée, il s'était débrouillé pour rassembler tout le monde dans le salon, remarquant un début de déprime naissante chez chacun. Tous avaient répondu à l'appel, sauf Raph.

Quand Michelangelo se promena pendant la nuit à la recherche d'un verre d'eau, il vit que son frère était toujours dans les mêmes conditions qu'il y a quelques heures : assis à une chaise, les yeux rivés sur le leader sans vie. De loin, on aurait juré voir deux cadavres immobiles, dont l'un était allongé et l'autre très pâle.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, la tortue en orange alla s'asseoir tout près de ses deux camarades.

"Tu ne dors pas ?" demanda la tortue en rouge.

"J'avais un peu soif."

"...ah..."

"T'as l'air vanné. Je peux prendre le relais si tu veux."

"Tu vas t'endormir."

"Hey ! Tu crois que j'en ai rien à faire ou quoi ? Mon frère est dans le coma !"

"Va t'endormir Mikey. Je vais bien. Je t'assures."

Michelangelo resta quelques secondes silencieux. Mais comme la nature prend souvent le dessus en général, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler.

"Dis, faut pas que tu passes ton temps à te refermer sur ce qui s'est passé."

"Comment tu veux que j'accepte ça !? On est dans la pire situation qui pouvait nous arriver ! Loin de notre maison, de notre maître et de notre vie d'avant...Tout ça à cause de Shredder qui a décidé de faire ami-ami avec des krang !"

Il frappa le mur.

"Quelqu'un doit le tuer...quelqu'un doit le faire."

"On sauvera New York quand tout ira mieux."

"Tout n'ira pas mieux tant qu'on aura pas sauvé New York ! C'est maintenant qu'il faut y aller ! Après ce sera trop tard. Quelqu'un doit tuer les Krang, et surtout Shredder."

"Hein ?"

"Il faut que Shredder paie...je dormirais pas tant que je le saurais pas mort."

"Raph..."

Michelangelo hésita quelques secondes avant de foncer dans ses bras.

"Je veux pas perdre un autre frère !"

"Mikey...!"

"Si tu t'en vas, je te jure que je t'enchaîne sur place !"

"Mikey...?"

"Même Léo a foiré ! Imagine comment ça finirait !"

"Mikey, écoute-moi bon sang...!"

"Non, je veux pas que tu t'expliques. Sinon tu réussirais à faire flancher tout le monde. Shredder attend que ça qu'on fonce le revoir pour une vengeance stupide. C'est idiot d'y aller maintenant."

"Mais il a tué Splinter et-"

"Sensei est pas mort, ok ?! Il est juste...quelque part, au fin fond des égouts, en train de méditer des trucs par ci par là..."

"Mikey..."

"Oui ?"

"Avant d'essayer de convaincre les gens d'un truc, aie l'air d'y croire toi aussi..."

"...c'est si voyant que ça ?"

Il sourit une fraction de seconde. "T'es un bon gars Mikey."

Ils se séparèrent.

"Ça dérange en rien si je dors ici ?" Demanda Michelangelo.

"Fais toi plaisir."

Il posa son menton sur le bord de la baignoire et trempa sa main dans l'eau.

"Tu pourrais au moins amener un coussin."

"Trop fatigué. C'était tellement épuisant...! Je me demande comment Casey a réussi à aussi bien conduire avec toute cette pression."

"T'appelles ça bien conduire ? Il a roulé à contresens plus d'une fois."

"C'est toujours mieux que Léo qui percute des types invisibles."

Léo était encore un mot prononçable à cette époque. Il suscitait juste de la tristesse, mais n'engendrait pas une guerre de famille sérieuse, comme plus tard.

"Je veux pas perdre un autre frère. Jure moi que tu retourneras pas à New York pendant la nuit pour te venger de Shredder."

"Hm."

"Ou du moins, même si tu y vas, promets-moi que tu seras là quand je me réveillerais demain."

Raphael pris une lourde respiration.

"C'est promis."

Michelangelo ferma les yeux.

"Merci."

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de devoir lui mentir, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y remédier : sa haine contre Oroku s'éteindrait bientôt, et Splinter serait vengé.

Il faisait très sombre quand Raphael sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Mikey dormir profondément. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines avec un sac et y mit quelques vivres. Il profita du moment pour ouvrir une boite de conserve avec son sai et tout manger pour ne pas entamer la route le ventre vide, puis il nettoya tout sans laisser de trace et alla dehors.

Les bois étaient effrayants la nuit, mais Raphael s'y était habitué. Il n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver son chemin vers sa présupposée ville natale.

Il arrêta d'un coup son pas décidé pour vérifier ses affaires, et remarqua un manque.

"Oh, c'est pas vrai, j'ai oublié mes saïs !"

Il se souvenait en avoir laissé un dans la cuisine et l'autre dans la salle de bain. Or, il lui serait difficile de combattre le destructeur sans.

Il revint à la maison en soupirant, pris le premier dans la cuisine, monta les escaliers et arriva finalement au lieu où il avait laissé Mikey ronfler.

Il prenait en main sa deuxième arme et vit April derrière lui dans le miroir.

"Hm ? April ? Tout le monde a décidé d'avoir une nuit blanche ou quoi ?"

"Bonsoir à toi aussi, Raph." dit-elle ironiquement. "C'est quoi ce sac ?"

"Rien du tout." Raphael le posa contre le mur et se rassit en boudant. Il voulait partir sans que personne ne le voit pour l'en empêcher. Pas qu'April soit en mesure de le faire, mais elle pourrait prévenir tout le monde, et tout le monde ferait en sorte qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

April s'avança et posa ses coudes sur le rebord de la baignoire, là où Michelangelo ne dormait pas. "Rien à signaler ?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Tu dois avoir sommeil non ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu restes là, comme ça ?"

"Je suis pas vraiment fatigué. Le pire c'est que...j'ai..." Il tenta de commencer une phrase, mais resta figé, comme si les mots ne pouvaient sortir. April se contenta de poser une main sur la joue de Léo.

"C'est pour ton bien si je te dis ça. On a déjà beaucoup de choses à gérer, ne te donne pas l'insomnie en plus."

"...je peux te faire un aveu ?"

April ne se retourna pas, mais fut prise par l'étonnement. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on recevait de Raph ce genre de discours.

"Ne le dis pas aux autres, surtout pas à Casey, mais...j'ai peur."

"Tout le monde a peur, Raph."

"Ça m'était jamais arrivé avant qu'on sorte des égouts. D'habitude, quand je me sentais comme ça, il me suffisait de les taper et..."

"Taper quoi ?"

"Ben, les cafards." April ne comprenait pas mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. "Mais par exemple, là, je deviens dingue. Je sais pas quoi faire."

"Le surveiller H24 n'est pas une bonne manière de le gérer. On est tous dans la même situation, on veut que Léo revienne. Mais si on commence à faire n'importe quoi, on risque de ne pas être sain et serein pour son réveil. Et en tant que chef d'équipe, je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il veuille."

"Surement pas."

"Regarde Mikey, lui ne fait rien de mauvais. Il prend les choses comme elles viennent sans les aggraver. Il s'occupe, il dort, il mange...Même si on en a pas l'impression, il souffre autant que nous. ...enfin je crois..."

"C'est le plus lucide d'entre nous en ce moment. On devrait tous prendre exemple sur lui pour une fois."

Les deux regardèrent la tortue orange pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que celle ci se réveille en hurlant.

"AAAHHH !"

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Questionna Raph.

"J'ai rêvé qu'on disait du bien de moi, alors j'ai pris la grosse tête jusqu'à exploser !"

Il se retourna et fit de grands yeux. "Raph, bro ! T'es pas parti !"

Il fonça vers Raph pour une seconde étreinte. "Qu'est-ce que je suis soulagé. Je pensais que tu t'en ficherais de ce que j'ai dit, mais t'as renoncé et t'es resté là toute la nuit pour moi."

"Ça fait seulement une demie heure que tu dors, Mikey."

Pendant ce moment de joie, April regardait le sac et comprit ce que Raphael avait eu plus tôt l'intention de faire, surement de retourner à New York seul. Elle ramassa le bagage et en sortit un paquet de gaufre.

"Devine quoi ? Raph nous a amené le goûter en plus."

"Génial ! File m'en un bout."

Michelangelo se goinfra comme personne, mais avec le plus grand des sourires. C'était vraiment un sourire sincère, causé par la joie d'avoir encore ses quatre frères à ses côtés. Cela faisait quoi...deux semaines que la famille n'avait pas eu le droit à cette vue là ?

Pour le sourire de Mikey, Raphael serait bien capable de tout, et par rapport à tout, la vengeance immédiate contre le Destructeur pouvait bien attendre. La tortue rouge posa une main sur la tête se son frère. "Je te jure de pas faire le téméraire et qu'on retournera à New York tous ensembles."

"Chuis d'accord avec l'idée. Crounch !"

April regardait la scène d'amour fraternel avec un petit sourire. Quand Raphael vit qu'il était intensément observé, il s'éloigna de l'autre tortue par gêne. "Je voulais te dire...merci de m'avoir remonté un peu le moral, April...et désolé d'avoir voulu vous quitter."

"Ce n'est pas grave."

"Le plus important c'est que tu sois avec nous. Hum, attends une minute ! C'est de la triche ! En quinze ans, tu t'es jamais excusé à moi pour toutes tes bêtises et elle, en moins d'un an, tu lui demandes pardon ?"

"Pas tes affaires ! Et puis j'ai jamais eu à m'excuser devant toi parce que c'est toi qui fais toujours n'importe quoi."

A ce moment là et contre sa volonté, Raphael ouvrit grand sa bouche pour bailler.

"Pouah ! Mets au moins la main devant ta bouche, on sent ton haleine d'ici !"

La tortue en orange reçu un coup sur la tête en réponse.

"Il se fait tard. Il faudra être en forme pour demain." April ajouta.

"Tu as raison." Raphael se leva et sortit. "Je vais dormir un peu dans une vraie chambre. Je compte sur toi pour cette nuit Mikey ? Surveille bien Léo."

Ce fut ainsi que se déroula la nuit suivant l'invasion. Chacun dormit dans sa chambre, excepté Mikey qui se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de cou pas possible. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner comme à son habitude.

Ce même lendemain, Raphael se réveilla avec l'impression d'être dans sa chambre, et il aurait juré qu'en tendant son bras, il aurait senti la batterie qu'il gardait toujours de la vue des autres, pour que personne ne la casse. Il y avait même cette odeur d'œuf cuit, ceux que Mikey préparait d'ordinaire tous les matins, la seule chose saine qu'ils mangeaient hormis la pizza. Léonardo allait le faire lever bientôt pour l'entraînement et les deux se crieraient dessus dès le matin.

Il sentait tout ça, il voulu les revoir, tous ces éléments qui caractérisaient son ancienne vie.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut bien déçu.

Il passa devant la vitre pour s'habiller, si on pouvait appeler cela de cette façon. Il prit ses protections, ses ceintures et son masque pour passer la porte et aller au salon.

Il passa près d'April et de Casey qui blaguait dès le matin.

"Ouaw, t'as vraiment réussi à déterrer le ver de la salle de bain Rouquine ?"

"Qui c'est que t'appelles le ver, çuilà qu'a pas de dent ?"

"Tu touches un sujet sensible là..."

April croisait les bras. "Je ne peux pas rester avec toi sans qu'un instant tu t'énerves avec Raph ou Donnie ?"

Raph s'inquiéta. "Où est Donnie ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis hier."

"Il était dans la grange avec moi, en train de jouer avec des fioles de machin vert. Vert comme toi."

Casey para le coup de poing de la tortue. April soupira et partit en les laissant.

"Sérieux, pourquoi t'as mis tes protections et tes armes ?"

"Pour patrouiller."

"Patrouiller quoi ? Des écureuils et des piafs ? Ou alors surveiller que les arbres nous préparent pas un sale coup !"

Raphael ne comptait pas perdre certaines habitudes, et tenait à conserver un mode de vie aussi semblable à l'ancien que possible. Depuis leur arrivée dans la ferme, il avait montré les mêmes habitudes et réflexes, malgré les rires de Casey, et refusait de les oublier pour de bon.

Mais il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait oublié ; l'entraînement. Son entraînement intensif, qui a été changé en de longues heures passées à surveiller son frère, autrement dit à rester cloîtré dans une salle, cloué à un siège.

Au tout début, Léo recevait beaucoup de visites de tout le monde, dont Mikey qui décidait quelques fois de dormir encore contre la baignoire sur un coup de tête. Mais après deux semaines, chacun a estimé que cela était inutile. Raphael voyait très peu de personnes défiler devant ses yeux.

...à part Donatello. Donnie venait au moins une fois par jour pour nourrir la tortue malade avec des aliments liquides. Raphael n'aimait pas la vue de ce repas, et avait envie de vomir lorsqu'il lui faisait avaler de force la mixture.

Pendant une journée cependant, il vint deux fois. Durant la seconde, Donatello était entré en trombe et allé directement à Léonardo pour l'ausculter. Pour la première fois depuis le début d'après midi de cette journée, Raphael arrêta de surveiller son frère malade pour voir ce que faisait Donnie.

La relation des deux frères était de loin la plus tendue de la famille depuis l'attaque des Krang, avec pour cause les nombreuses disputes sans grand sens menées entre eux deux. Donatello, de par sa nature à s'inquiéter, avait évoqué l'idée d'un réveil de Léonardo dans tout au moins un mois. Quand les autres avaient accepté plus ou moins ce fait, Raphael s'énerva et jura à tout le monde qu'ils auraient de nouveau droit au rire de Léo bientôt. Donnie se justifia en affirmant qu'il savait ce qu'il disait et les voix s'élevèrent ainsi. On pouvait donner pour cause à cet événement les différences de caractères de chacun : la tortue violette préférait se montrer réaliste tandis que la rouge voulait garder espoir.

Cependant, pour la première fois et durant l'invasion, Donatello avait fait une chose qui s'apparentait au caractère de Raphael.

"Je m'en veux. On aurait pu rester avec Léo si je ne lui avais pas tenu tête."

"C'est bizarre sortant de ta bouche."

"C'est vrai qu'en général, tu es principalement là pour mettre de la tension dans l'air."

"Pas tant que ça."

"Je t'assure que oui."

"Donatello, c'est pas le moment de me foutre en rogne."

"Crois-moi que j'ai mieux à faire."

Quand Donnie était là, l'ambiance de la salle de bain devenait oppressante. Raph avait l'impression qu'il soignait Léonardo sans grand intérêt pour lui, à cause de la froideur de ses gestes.

"Quand est ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois ?" Ce fut Donatello qui parla le premier.

"Hier."

"Tu devrais prendre quelque chose. On sait pas ce qui peut arriver."

"J'ai pas faim. Et puis tu t'en fiches pas vrai ?"

"Quoi ?"

"De cette manière, je ne croise pas les autres dans la cuisine, et je les 《bourre pas de conneries》, fin de citation."

"Ne dis pas ça..."

"C'est ce que tu penses !"

"Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on ait la même discussion quand on se retrouve seul ?! Léo est malade, Raphael ! Je fais de mon mieux ! Alors ne me fais pas déconcentrer !"

"C'est ça...c'est toujours moi qui vous perturbe."

"C'est élémentaire."

"Toujours moi. Si j'étais revenu à temps, personne aurait été blessé."

Donnie ouvrit grand les yeux en se retournant, sans rien comprendre.

"Tu te sens coupable ? Pourtant c'est ma faute si Léo s'est retrouvé tout seul."

"Si j'étais revenu à temps, je t'aurais frappé pour te remettre les idées en place."

"Eh !"

"J'aurais pu sauver Splinter et Léo, avant qu'il aurait pu avoir l'idée d'affronter tous les foot tout seul. J'aurais pu tous les sauver..."

Donatello continua silencieusement à ausculter le leader, sans oser parler. Mais ce qui suivit cette minute de silence le bouleversa un peu.

"Le premier jour où on est arrivé là, j'ai voulu m'enfuir pour retourner seul à New York et...tuer moi même Saki. Mikey l'a deviné. Il m'a dit qu'il se fichait du reste, tant que le lendemain je rentre."

"Il a dit ça ?"

"Lui aussi veut que Shredder meure le plus vite possible. Je ne vois pas ce qui me retient, et pourtant je reste."

"Ce qui te retient, c'est Léo."

"Hein ?"

"C'est logique dans ce sens. Toi, comme Mikey, voulez le plus vite possible aller tuer Shredder. J'avoue avoir aussi cette envie."

"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'y aller et on ira ensemble."

"Je ne peux pas. C'est peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais Léo nous retient près de lui, ici, comme des prisonniers."

"Pourquoi tu dis un truc pareil ?"

"J'en peux plus. Il ne se réveille pas malgré tout ce que je fais pour lui ! Je ne sers absolument à rien ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'excuser de lui avoir donné tort."

"Il avait tort ?"

"Bien sûr, mais si je n'avais pas riposté à ce moment là... Ou alors il avait raison...ce qui voudrait dire qu'on aurait beaucoup plus besoin de lui qu'on le pensait." Il baissa la tête. "Dans tous les cas, je suis obligé de rester là...soit parce qu'il est dans cet état par ma faute, soit parce qu'on peut pas se débrouiller sans lui...sans lui je suis rien..."

"Pas du tout Donnie. Attends !"

Donnie était parti en se cachant le visage. Il s'écoula deux jours avant qu'il ne revienne, sans articuler un mot.

Mais lui au moins venait prendre des nouvelles de Léo.

On ne pouvait pas exactement dire la même chose des autres, surtout de Casey. Il ne parlait à Raphael que pendant les heures de repas ou quand ils se croisaient dans le couloir. Ce fut seulement cinq jours après l'invasion qu'il osa entrer dans le lieu où il passait le plus clair de son temps, mais il avait eu le droit au silence complet des deux tortues.

Il n'y revint qu'après un mois, le fameux mois qui était censé aboutir au réveil tant attendu.

"Il est toujours dans les vapes ?"

Casey entra et ne voulut certainement pas rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il s'installa contre le lavabo et regardait le sol.

"T'inquiète pas, j'suis sûr qu'il ira bien."

"Hm."

"En revanche, tu vas devenir dingue si tu restes là à rien faire."

"..."

"Raph ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Rien, je pensais que tu ne m'écoutais pas."

"Tu veux que je réponde quoi de toute façon ?"

"Je sais pas vraiment...C'est vrai que tu risques pas de changer."

Le mois était écoulé. On avait attendu un jour de plus, puis deux, puis trois. En fin de compte, ils avaient tous compris que le calvaire n'était pas terminé.

"Je ne sais même pas ce qui est le pire en ce moment...Que Léo soit là et absent, ou que Splinter soit plus là..."

"Eh ! Ce gros rat est pas forcément mort ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un grand ninja. Quoique...Oroku aussi à ce que je sais..."

"Ne les mets pas dans le même sac !" Il frappa en même temps sur le bord de la baignoire.

"...tu flippes trop pour Léo et pour ton maître si tu veux mon avis."

"Je flippe pas d'abord. Tu me vois pleurer peut-être ?"

"Ouais. Tu veux un bonbon ?"

"Ferme-la !"

C'en était trop. Raphael se leva pour se battre. Son premier coup fut retenu par Casey.

"Tu chouines pas mais tu fais tout comme. Tu t'enfermes ici en te plaignant sur n'importe quoi ! C'est pire que Donatello et son ordinateur quand il le casse."

"Me compare pas à Donnie et à un ordi !"

"Alors bouge."

Casey lâcha sa main, qui retourna rapidement dans sa direction. Il se la reçut.

"T'as besoin qu'on t'arranges le portrait, Casey Jones ? Avec moi c'est gratuit."

"C'était franchement à désirer. Je pense que t'es pas à la hauteur."

Raphael le bloqua contre le mur, mais Casey le repoussa. La tortue tomba en arrière, c'est à dire sur sa carapace. L'une des leçons les plus compliquées qu'il ait reçu était de savoir comment se relever en étant en si mauvaise posture. Bien sur, il y arrivait, mais la tâche était impossible quand on l'immobilisait comme Casey le faisait.

"Enfoiré." fut le seul mot adéquat à dire pour lui.

"Sois pas si grognon face à la défaite. Ça fait tout juste 10 à 1 pour moi."

"Tu plaisantes ? Je t'ai battu au moins douze fois !"

"En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es affaibli. T'aurais pas du passer un mois à rien faire."

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il ne s'était pas battu depuis longtemps, depuis que son rythme de vie avait été perturbé.

Casey aida la tortue à se rasseoir. "Tu veux vraiment arrêter tout ? Je veux dire...ta vie de ninja. Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen pour finir vieux avant l'âge."

"C'est pas si simple que ça...on a rien à défendre ou à combattre pour l'instant. J'en vois pas l'utilité."

"Tu cherches des excuses là. Les Krangs vont rappliquer ! Ils ont déjà eu New York, et vu ce qu'il y a comme chaines restantes à la télé, ils ont surement envahi d'autres villes depuis la dernière fois !"

"Hmmm..."

"Ils vont forcément nous retrouver, pour nous tuer. Si tu continues à dormir, ils vont te cueillir facilement."

"Je sais."

"Moi et les autres, on se bat tous les jours pour éviter que ça arrive. Viens avec nous."

"Casey...c'est trop tard."

"Hein ?"

"Les new-yorkais ont déjà été tous mutés. La ville doit ressembler à rien. Les krangs ont déjà du établir une base là bas."

"Raison de plus. On doit les faire retourner à l'envoyeur. On l'a toujours fait, non ?"

"Oui."

"Alors qu'est ce que t'attends ? Qu'ils nous dégomment ?"

Casey se mit debout pour aider Raph à se mettre sur ses jambes.

"Excuse-moi pour ta famille."

"Et excuse-moi pour la tienne."

Il lui entoura les épaules d'un bras. "Allez, viens avec moi. Je pense pas que la première chose que Léo ait envie de voir soit une bagarre."

Raphael le suivit, et tout deux se battirent à l'extérieur. Raphael se rappropriait des mouvements vieux d'un mois d'inaction, et cela lui faisait du bien. Casey lui donnait quelques encouragements, et plusieurs fois il le mit à terre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se montrer plus coriace face au puissant Casey Jones.

Après ce petit combat, la tortue alla regarder pendant quelques temps la télévision. Ce fut après le visionnage de deux films qu'April l'interpella.

"Raphael, ça t'ennuierait de venir deux minutes ?"

Il la suivit jusqu'au banc-balançoire à quelques mètres.

"Casey m'a dit que tu t'étais battu contre lui récemment, et que tu as promis de t'entraîner avec nous."

"Hm. Et alors ?"

"C'est une bonne chose. Je préfères que tu t'entraînes plutôt que tu déprimes dans la salle de bain."

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. "Tu m'avais déjà dit de trouver un truc à faire, ce genre de choses...Comme Mikey et sa série débile."

"On est d'accord là dessus pour la série débile..."

"...et toi ? Ça va au moins ?"

"J'essaie d'aller bien. Mais je sais pas si ce que je fais est bien pour moi ou pas."

"Comment ça ?"

"En fait j'écris un journal."

"Ah ? Comme le New York Times ? Splinter adorait ça."

"Non, enfin...un peu. J'écris dans un cahier ce qui m'arrive chaque jour."

"Pourquoi tu fais un truc pareil ? C'est nul."

"Pour ne pas oublier ce qui m'arrive. J'aimerais relire ça plus tard, en riant en pensant à l'invasion. Pas en déprimant parce qu'on sera dans le même cas."

"Ah...c'est pas si nul que ça tout compte fait. Je peux le lire ?"

"Hum...tu sais, ce genre de chose est privée..."

"J'ai trouvé deux pièces dans les égouts."

"Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas comme le New York Times. Ça ne s'achète pas. Par contre, tu peux en faire un."

"heu...comment dire ça avec tact...ça m'a l'air d'un truc de gamine complexée."

"Les gens disent tous ça, mais ils ne se rendent pas compte du bien que ça peut apporter. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire à voix haute à quelqu'un qui écoute."

"Je vois..."

Raphael se leva. "Je vais méditer là dessus...et...merci de...du conseil."

Il laissa April seule pour échapper à la conversation. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire une chose aussi bizarre que d'écrire ses quatre vérités à un cahier. Quand il avait besoin de parler, il le faisait directement, avec franchise et sans détour, même pour les discussions les plus gênantes. Il se rappelait les fois où il s'était excusé à Léo, où il avouait à Mikey qu'il était heureux d'être en sa compagnie et où il remerciait Donnie pour tout ce qu'il faisait afin d'améliorer leur vie dans les égouts ou plus généralement leur vie de tortues ninja mutantes.

Il ignora l'idée dès la seconde où il entra dans la maison. La télévision était prise par Casey et Donnie, qui se chamaillaient pour la télécommande. Il remonta comme à son habitude dans la salle de bain.

Après deux mois, Léo était toujours dans le coma. Donnie répétait que le meilleur à faire était d'attendre, Mikey s'arrangeait pour que le moral de chacun ne s'abaisse pas, Casey faisait en sorte que tout le monde continue à s'entraîner pour ne pas rouiller, et April se donnait du mal pour qu'aucun conflit mineur, comme de petites disputes, ne prennent de l'ampleur au sein de la maison (celui de la télécommande entre Donatello et Casey s'était arrêté net grâce à elle).

"Tu vois Léo ? Chacun fait de son mieux en t'attendant."

Au milieu de tout ça, Raphael restait la plupart du temps seul avec le leader.

"On essaie de vivre sans tes conseils débiles. T'as vu comment ça fonctionne bien ?"

Donnie lui avait autrefois dit qu'une personne dans le coma pouvait entendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Voilà depuis un mois que Raph essayait d'entrer en contact psychique avec Léo.

"Je deviens tellement cinglé que je me mets à parler à quelqu'un qui répondra pas..."

Bien entendu, la conversation se faisait à lui seul.

C'était le journal d'April qui lui avait donné cette idée. Il racontait chaque jour à Léo ce qui arrivait, allant du plus insignifiant au plus important, même des choses comme celle là :

"Mikey zappe toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle série cool. Toutes les chaînes basées sur New York sont mortes, donc on arrive pas à capter les héros de l'espace. Tu manques rien du tout."

Bien qu'en faisant cela, il avait l'impression de garder un peu de sa virilité, il s'arrêtait subitement quand quelqu'un passait près de la porte. Mais il y eu une fois où Mikey marchait tout près et où il entra tellement silencieusement que la tortue rouge continua à parler.

"Oh ! Tu racontes ta journée à Léo ? C'est adorable ! Tu lui a dit que j'ai perfectionné mon kata secret ?"

Raphael ne sursauta même pas, et se contenta de rester calme. "Je pense pas que ça l'intéresse vraim-"

"Léo, tu devrais voir ça ! Il est génial ! Regarde !" Il faisait des signes dans le vide. "Eh, regarde !"

"Il est évanoui."

"Justement ! Il va vouloir se réveiller pour voir ça !"

Bizarrement, cette supposition de Mikey marqua Raphael. Si Léo les entendait réellement, ses frères pourraient peut être le convaincre de se sortir de cet état.

Avec le temps, la description des journées se faisait obligatoirement par l'énonciation de son absence.

"Mikey a fait un cake aujourd'hui, et il était pas raté. Si t'avais été là, t'en aurais eu un bout. Soit debout pour la prochaine fois."

"Ils ont remis les Zéro de l'Espace sur une autre chaîne, si ça t'intéresse. Tu pourrais aller regarder avec Casey, lui aussi en est fan."

Raphael attendait chaque fois avec un grand sourire, mais rien n'arrivait. Léonardo avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire.

"Léo...faut que tu te réveilles mon vieux."

Il s'accroupit près de lui.

"Donatello fait vraiment tout pour que tu sois en forme. Chacun se donne du mal, mais c'est lui qui se tue le plus. C'est pas toi qui le voit tous les jours t'obliger à ingurgiter ce truc visqueux, ou qui l'a vu la dernière fois quand il est sorti en pleurant."

"April s'acharne à calmer tout le monde quand quelqu'un a le malheur d'évoquer ton nom."

"Mikey fait toujours en sorte qu'on rigole malgré nous, et ça nous fait mal de rire en te sachant comme ça."

"C'est toujours Casey qui part chercher à manger, tu sais ? Il en a marre, il préférerait qu'on se débrouille nous-même. Tu sais ? Comme quand on commandait toujours des pizzas..."

"C'est pour ça qu'on...que je te le demande. Réveille-toi Léo."

"..."

Les sons qui venaient de la salle de bain, c'est à dire l'eau de la baignoire, les gouttes du robinet qui fuyait, semblaient étrangement rappeler ceux des égouts.

"Réveille-toi..." Sa voix commençait à se casser.

"..."

Ce qui rappelait encore plus les égouts était le silence. Malgré l'eau et les mots de Raphael, la pièce avait un silence mortel.

Mortel ne fut pas un bon choix de mot pour la tortue en rouge.

"Léo...je t'en supplie...pour la dernière fois...pas pour un abruti comme moi, mais au moins pour les autres..."

"..."

Raphael ne fit plus jamais ce genre de demande.

Pendant toute une semaine, il ne parla pas à Léo. Il avait récupéré ses mauvaises habitudes d'après l'invasion. Quand on lui parlait d'entraînement, il répondait avec un geste bien symbolique. Quand on lui parlait de sortir, il râlait, et quand on frappait à la porte de la salle de bain, il en sortait pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Mais quelque chose vint perturber tout ça. C'était le jour où il avait blessé Casey.

C'était un jour comme les autres où le jeune homme avait décidé de taquiner Raphael plus que d'habitude, et c'était arrivé on ne savait comment. Casey avait un bandage et des pansements sur tout le bras à cause de la brûlure à l'eau chaude qu'on lui avait infligé. Ce jour là, Raphael n'avait pas pu supporter les regards et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de parler ou plutôt de crier à quelque chose qui ne réponde pas. C'était sans doute ce qui manquait dans le concept du journal d'April, on ne pouvait accuser personne, ni enlever toute sa frustration.

Quand il vit son frère dans la baignoire, il explosa.

"Casey m'a énervé, et t'étais pas là pour me recadrer. Je l'ai blessé exprès tu sais ?"

Aucune réponse, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Alors il continua.

"Casey est un connard ! Tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? Ce qu'il a osé me dire ? Il a dit que t'allais peut-être mourir pour de bon ! Et devine quoi ? Donatello s'y est mis aussi ! Il a dit que rester longtemps dans le coma pouvait signifier que t'allais crever ! Alors j'ai pris la casserole sur le feu, il l'a mérité !"

Au début, l'énonciation de ce fait était simplement l'expression de sa colère refoulée, qu'il déferlait avant contre Léo dans des disputes ou des bagarres. La situation ne changeait pas réellement d'avant, quand ils étaient tous unis.

Mais tout cela s'est transformé en blâme contre Léo. Raphael avait trouvé un autre moyen de remédier à ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, en trouvant une personne sur qui tout mettre. Léonardo adorait tout avoir sur les épaules, c'était son statut de leader qui en était la cause.

"Me dis pas que tu comptes nous quitter ? Pas après l'enfer que tu nous as fait vivre hein ?"

Raphael attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer.

"Tu t'en fous ? T'as tué tout le monde intérieurement et tu t'en fous ! Je te déteste. Quand t'es là, tu nous saoules avec tes ordres foireux. Quand t'es pas là, on arrive pas à être heureux. Moi j'arrive pas à être heureux sans toi. Et ça me dégoûte, j'te jure..."

Il sortit en croisant Michelangelo, qui montait pour connaître l'origine des cris. La tortue rouge s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Au fil des jours, Raphael continua d'hurler sur lui dès que son moral fut bas, malgré le reste de la famille qui tentait de l'arrêter. On lui disait que c'était mauvais. April pouvait bien retourner raconter tout à son cahier, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? On lui disait que c'était inutile. Hurler ne ramènerait pas Splinter et Léonardo, et alors ? Il savait bien ce que les reproches signifiaient, ses camarades ne supportaient plus les cris. Ils ne tenaient pas compte de ce qu'il ressentait lui, du moins il le pensait. Il avait alors choisi de ne pas tenir compte de ce que lui disaient les autres, et de continuer.

Il n'insultait jamais son frère, mais crachait des propos de plus en plus inhumains. Cela tombait bien : ils étaient des monstres. Léo était un monstre pour ce qu'il faisait subir aux autres.

"C'est ta faute si rien ne va. Quand t'es là, tu fais en sorte que tout dépende de toi, pour nous faire pleurer quand t'es absent. C'est totalement cruel, mais je parie que ça t'amuse de nous faire du mal. T'y prends plaisir, hein ?"

Raphael se tut, et prit compte de ses dernières paroles.

"Je suis désolé, je deviens cinglé...Je t'adore, mais je te hais...je sais plus quoi faire...les autres savent que je deviens cinglé à cause de toi...tout ça c'est à cause de toi."

Ce qu'il faisait était mauvais ? Même lui commençait à le penser. Il avait entendu Mikey demander à Donnie s'il aimait encore leur frère comme avant. Comment pouvait-on en douter ? Il ne criait pas tant que ça, du moins pas assez pour se sentir parfaitement bien.

Il se mit alors à la place du leader, qui restait dans une baignoire d'eau froide 7 jours sur 7, avec pour seule compagnie une tortue qui déblatérait des choses horribles sur lui, qui devaient le briser...il pensait sûrement comme Mikey, que Raphael ne l'aimait pas.

Durant le troisième mois, il recommença ses critiques. Mais il devait en quelque sorte prouver qu'il aimait malgré tout Léonardo. Pour cela, il le prenait dans des étreintes, lui caressait la tête, le berçait autant que la baignoire le lui permettait, mais continuait à balancer les pires accusations possibles.

"C'est ta faute si Splinter est mort ! S'il t'avait pas suivi pour te retrouver, il aurait pas été tué par Shredder !"

En criant cela, il frappa sa tête contre son plastron, et entoura ses bras autour de lui.

"A cause de toi, on a tous eu une vie minable depuis l'invasion ! Sans toi on aurait été tellement plus heureux !"

Il resserra ses bras.

"Et dire que j'ai faillis partir seul affronter Shredder pour un type aussi égoïste que toi ! T'es le frère que personne ne rêverait jamais d'avoir !"

"..."

"Ça te sers à quoi de fermer les yeux, hein ? De ne pas voir tout ce que t'as causé comme problème à tout le monde ?! T'es tellement lâche Léo. Tellement...Si c'est comme ça, garde les fermés pour toujours, t'entends ?!"

_Snif..._

Il s'arrêta après avoir entendu un faible reniflement, et leva la tête du plastron. Léonardo regardait dans le vide en pleurant, avec une respiration anormale.

Il s'écoula une dizaine de secondes pendant laquelle Raphael restait ébahit, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

"Léo...je...c'est génial, t'es..." Raph voulait appeler les autres, mais Léo le retint.

"Tu préviendras tout le monde tout à l'heure." Il se mouilla le visage pour dissimuler ses larmes, mais ses yeux rouges trahissaient sa mise en scène.

"Mais ils sont impatients de te revoir."

"Peut-être, mais je veux te parler avant."

Il avait très peur de ce qu'il entendrait. Pourtant, il s'assit.

"Je suis désolé..." La voix de Léo tremblait.

"Désolé de quoi ?"

"De vous avoir fait autant de mal."

_C'est pas vrai ! _"Ce que j'ai dit, c'était sur le moment ! Faut pas que...!"

"T'as faillis partir à cause de moi..."

"Bon sang, Léonardo, je voulais venger Splinter, c'était pas ta faute. Et puis Mikey m'a persuadé de rester."

"Je me le serais pas pardonné si t'étais parti en laissant Mikey et Donnie..."

Il cacha ses yeux avec sa main, lentement à cause de la douleur encore présente.

Raphael l'avait verbalement traîné dans la boue, et voilà que Léo avait tout pris au premier degré. Il aurait préféré une punition ou que son frère le gronde.

"Pour les excuses, je crois que c'est mon tour. Je voulais pas t'hurler dessus, c'était bizarre et stupide de crier sur toi dans ces circonstances."

"Ça t'a fait du bien ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je te demandais si ça t'a fait du bien."

Cela le rendais un peu honteux de répondre, mais il hocha la tête. "J'ai fais ça pendant un mois. Il s'est passé des choses et...Léo, t'étais pas là mais j'ai agi comme un vrai..."

"Je sais..."

"Ah ? J'ai...j'ai brûlé Casey, et j'ai manqué deux fois de frapper Donnie, et quand ils venaient tous me voir, je leur claquais la porte à la figure. Ils essayaient tous de m'aider, mais j'arrivais pas à..."

"Splinter t'a toujours dit que tu étais le plus faible pour ce qui est des émotions."

_Pas faux,_ pensa Raph.

"Il m'a dit de m'occuper de vous et de gérer ces problèmes là. Mais j'ai toujours échoué. J'ai jamais réussi à t'aider à régler ça à cause de ton orgueil mal placé...Alors si pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai pu être un minimum utile..."

"Pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière là."

"C'est drôle...j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir dormi..."

"Dormi ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'attend !"

"Comment vont les autres ?"

"Ils font semblant d'aller bien, mais ils sont tous brisés."

"A cause de moi ?"

"A cause de Shredder. Je pense que ça va prendre longtemps avant qu'on soit comme avant."

"Mais tu crois que ça arrivera ?"

"On est pas des faibles, nous. On peut très bien gérer ça."

"Je veux plus jamais finir dans cet état..."

Il pleura un peu plus, mais toujours silencieusement. Raphael le prit dans une étreinte en regardant le sol.

"T'as pas intérêt. Fais nous encore une fois ça et je te massacre. T'as pas idée du mal que ça nous a fait."

"Je suis désolé..."

"On t'adore Léo. Faut pas nous faire des frayeurs pareilles."

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Léonardo arrêta de pleurer.

"Appelle les autres, maintenant."

"Hm. LES GARS ! VENEZ VITE VOIR !"

"Aw ! Mes oreilles..."

"Désolé..."

"Ça tombe bien, j'avais justement quelque chose à dire à Splinter."

"Splinter ?"

"Léo !"

"Salut les gars..."

Michelangelo lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Les autres arrivèrent au compte goutte, et l'expression de chacun changea en passant l'embrasure de la porte. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils avaient tous récupéré un peu de joie en revoyant l'un des membres de leur famille revivre.

Léonardo fut retiré de l'eau. Il ne tenait pas encore sur ses jambes, mais Donatello préparerait toutes sortes de choses pour l'aider à se remettre. Raphael vit tout le monde quitter la pièce avant de vider l'eau de la baignoire.

Ils étaient de nouveau quatre.

Tout allait s'arranger. C'est ce que Raphael croyait.

C'est ce qu'ils croyaient


End file.
